Love is in the Air! (Naruto One Shot)
by jetbreaker
Summary: Chi just returned home from a long mission! Will she be able to go home and rest properly, or will her thoughts keep her up? OCXNaruto


**Hey Guys! Jetbreaker here! Okay, this is my first little story, so I'm just going to subject you guys to a One-Shot… I feel like that is the only thing I can do right now! Honestly I am nervous about getting into writing fanfiction! But, I hope I can count on you guys to help me through this life changing transition! Haha, please excuse my rambles!**

 **Just wanted to do a shoutout to my first reviewer! Dear Guest, When you so eloquently stated that I was a virgin loser and that I should go kill myself, you really put the drive in me and for me to write more stories. So thank you for that! Much love and many kisses :*~Jetbreaker**

 **So, I have seen people do this time and time again. I guess it is finally my turn!**

 **I, Jetbreaker, sadly do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. I just own my OC Chi! And what a lovely OC she is!**

STORY START!~

It was a beautiful day as always in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining and the villagers were bustling around doing their own day to day thing. As I walk along the streets my long hair hangs around me. Regular ninja sandals crunch the rocks underfoot. I hear a shout as someone calls my name. Before I get the chance to turn around, I get smashed into the ground by an orange covered body.

"Chi! What are you doing today!"

"Well, I _was_ going to go get some ramen. But as you can see I am currently greeting rocks Naruto." I say slightly in contempt. Naruto was a great friend at times. But times like this, when I had just come back from a long mission, I just can't handle him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Chi!" hopping off me he continues with his story, leaving me to fend for myself against the onslaught of people walking around the village marketplace. It truly was a sight to see, people wearing such an array of clothing and colors and shouts being heard up and down the street from shopkeepers selling their wares.

"… and so, therefore we of Squad Seven believe that you need a boyfriend!" huh. I probably should have listened more to his rambling. I might freak out in a second.

"Did I just hear you properly? You have decided that _I_ need a boyfriend?" glaring, I cross my arms.

"Well, yeah!" Naruto says dumbly, scratching the back of his head. "You always seem so lonely."

A sigh and a smile in his direction pretty much ends the conversation as I turn around and start to walk away. All while throwing a "good luck" over my shoulder. I know that nobody here would want to be my boyfriend. I'm just the nerd who is awkwardly good at fighting. Give me a book on exotic plants commonplace to the Land of Snow and I will give you back a fine grained summary plus some information from another book. Give me a kunai, and I will kill who you point to. But other than that, what am I good at?

Yet another sigh escapes my lips. And anyways, why would I want to date anyone other than _him_. Yes, there is a _him_ , someone who has captured my fancy. Who is it, you ask? Well tough luck, I am most definitely not telling you.

The sun was at the highest point of the day, and everybody was headed inside for a cool relief. It seemed as though the citizens and guests of Konoha unanimously decided that it was way too hot for such shenanigans as shopping. Or at least, that was my take on it.

I step inside my sweet, little apartment basking in the air conditioning that I paid an arm and a leg for. What can I say, I like to spoil myself sometimes. The blissful silence encompassed me as I walked straight into the kitchen, setting the bag containing my well-deserved ramen on the counter. Pulling a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water, I take a quick glance around my apartment. A bright red couch against the far wall, a bookshelf not too far from the couch filled to the brim with books and knick knacks, coffee table. Hm, all that seems fine. A hasty glance into my unkempt room showed that no house fairies made their way here and cleaned. Yet another dream continually crushed- though I know that I will still be praying for their arrival. The bathroom also had nothing extraordinary happen to it. So, house is secure! On to eat!

Cracking open my chopsticks, I greedily devour the miso ramen. Mouthful after delicious mouthful and I am lost in the glory of Ichiraku Ramen. God, can that man cook. Thank god he has a kid to carry on the legacy! While mid-chew, I start to think about what Naruto said earlier. I wonder why he is pushing so hard for me to have a boyfriend? I mean… He still is obsessing over Sakura, so he should know how it is to have an unrequited love.

Yes, my love was unrequited. Of course it would be unrequited. No, I haven't actually asked the person yet, but why should I when I already know the answer? I am just a simple ninja, not astoundingly pretty like Sakura or Ino, nothing super interesting about me like all of his other friends. He deserves so much more. He is so much more. Tall, handsome, brilliant, kind. I have known him almost my whole life. How could I not fall in love? Every time I think back in my life, he is there like a shining beacon brightening all of my memories.

Then again, Naruto was always right there beside me no matter what. So, do I really have an issue with him wanting me to find love, even though he is the one for me? He has always fallen head over heels over Sakura, no matter what she does to him. Every kind word I say gets beaten over the head like her punches. She is so strong, so smart, so much more than I could ever be. So I ask again, why should I subject Naruto to my feelings, when he has so much more going for him? Granted, Sakura needs to get her head out of Sasuke's ass. He isn't as cool as she makes him seem.

A clink made me look down at my bowl. Oh.. I finished my ramen. _Sigh_. Maybe I should just wander around the village until I get tired enough to go to sleep? I mean… It is only mid-day. With this thought in mind I set off towards the door, eager to get out of the dull prison my apartment had just become.

A cool breeze graced my skin as soon as I stepped out my door, making me smile. It seems that this walk was a good idea. Finding my way to a small forest, I settle down in the hollow at the base of a tree, relaxing as the breeze brushes over my skin. Eyes slowly drifting closed, I imagine myself in a world where the heroine always gets her man… and unicorns are real… and penguins can actually fly… Okay, maybe I should stop falling asleep in weird places. It doesn't do my imagination any good.

"CHI! CHI!" hands shake my body, startling my eyes open. In front of me is a sweaty Naruto.

"Hmmm…" I cannot find words at the current moment. Let's just say that this is a good sight to wake up to. My brows crease as I remember he was shouting at me not even ten seconds ago. "Hey, what's up Naru?"

He blushes quickly at the new nickname. "Oh, well,," que the embarrassed scratching at his head, "I was just looking for you, and I couldn't find you at your apartment, so I got worried. Then I got overly excited when I saw you were alright!"

Now it's time for me to blush. God, I wish I was a prettier blusher. Red splotches just randomly appear on my forehead and neck and lightly glisten my cheeks. So not a pretty blusher. "O-oh. Thank you for worrying about me Naruto. I'm sorry you had to go through that!"

Laughing he quickly pulls me to my feet, "I always worry about you Chi. You just seem so lonely, with a far-off look in your eyes. You make me wonder what is going on in that head of yours! I can never tell!"

Oh you know, I think sarcastically, just thinking about how much I freaking love you and your hideous orange outfit. Bright colors like that hurt my eyes. You know, with my hate for bright colors, you would think that I would have gone more for Sasuke. But I guess dickheadedness is just a turn off for me. Oh there I go again, off track. I haven't even replied to Naruto yet!

Quickly I look up from when I had glanced down, lost in thought, to see a small smile on his face, and a questioning look in his eyes. Oh, here I go, blushing more. Is there any way to train your body to blush pretty? I am going to have to look into that!

"Oh, you know. I just think about… stuff, I guess." God. I stuttered. Why do I have to screw up when I get nervous like this? I was perfectly fine earlier! But I guess I was too hungry to really care then.

"Hm… Okay Chi! Whatever you say!" oh no! He is walking away! Should I tell him? Should I call out to him? Run up to him confess my love? No. I can't do that. Like I said earlier. I can't burden him with my stupid girl feelings. I will just hold it in, and be content with just being his friend. Maybe I should try to get Sakura to like him? Yeah! I can do that!

With this I start off into the depths of the village. Looking for a certain pinkette who will hopefully save my heart.

 **Okay guys! That's it! I know, you probably weren't expecting that ending! I just couldn't deal with a love scene yet! But that is the end to Chi and Naruto. Hopefully one day she will find someone to reciprocate her feelings, but in the meantime, nope! Not happening!**

 **See ya next time! Please Rate and Review! I want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
